


Where their favourite place to make love to you is

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Where their favourite place to make love to you is

Where their favourite place to make love to you is:  
Leo: his bedroom. He likes the simple feeling of home and comfort as he explores your body. Many called him bland but that being said, it doesn’t mean he cant have fun with you there. He had things hidden about his room that would make his brothers blush up a storm if they found them.  
Raph: At yours. Preferably in your bed with the light turned down low and the radio on in the kitchen. He likes the normalcy of it all and how natural it feels. He can trick himself into thinking hes human with you and so the small things mean the world to him. Even if its having the TV on in the living room or music playing, he doesn’t have to worry about those nagging voices in the back of his head or anything but you.  
Donnie: many might think the lab, his brother most certainly do, but they are wrong. He likes it outside. Of course he would set up security measures in place but theres just something about having you lying in the moon light that he finds unexplainable. Plus, after the two of you can cuddle under some blankets and he can tell you about the constellations in the sky.  
Mikey: In his room, with the music up loud and the mood hot and heavy. He doesn’t care about annoying his brothers, but he does care about rocking your world. When he described how much you let go when you think he cant hear your moans for the music, he cranked that shit up and listened intently to your voice.


End file.
